Broken Toys
by Bloodfoxxx
Summary: When your world has fallen apart and everything you cherished is dead to you ...There is always someone you can trust. There is always someone who hasn’t turned their back on you. (HitsuHina) SPOILERS for 172


A/N: I have fallen in love with Bleach…and HitsuHina, So therefor I had to write some sweet and innocent fanfiction involving the two. (This is the first time I have written a non smut fanficiton in.. as long as I can remember. . Oh lordy:P)

Almost Silent

Bloodfoxx

Summery: When everything's over and your world has fallen apart. When everything you cherished is dead to you and the world is nothing but a dark void. . . There is always someone you can trust. There is always someone who hasn't turned their back on you. (HitsuHina) SPOILERS for 172 +

Warning: Extreme. . . EXTREME spoilers for chapters 172 and up. Read at your own risk.

It was late and he was tired but he still heard the door creak open and inch, then another, than another until the dim light from the hallway spilled around her figure crouched timidly at the opening. She waited, poising her silent question and holding her breath for an equally silent answer. Hitsugaya said nothing and made no motions or hints of acceptance. Hinamori knew this meant that she hadn't been rejected either. The door groaned heavily as she opened it wide enough to step inside and slowly locked the latch behind her. The lamplight disappeared and the room was once again blanketed in darkness. Hitsugaya listened to her foot steps, soft and gentle as she slowly made her way across the room to his side. He pulled back the blankets and felt the mattress move beneath her weight. He gathered her up in his arms and she sank into his chest and cried. It was the same as last night and the night before and the night before, it had been going on for weeks now. To the point where it had almost become a pattern. It was never mentioned between them, nor to anyone else, never at all.

He never asked what was wrong as he already knew. She never told him because she knew he was aware. They never talked about it. Hinamoris entire world had fallen apart, everything she held sacred and cherished had crumbled, twice. She had spent years gathering up everything she loved and cherished, only to have it all violently spat back in her face from the lips of that one disgusting man. That one man she had loved with all her heart.

Hitsugayas fists tightened , his nails digging into his palms as a rage boiled inside him. … He would kill that man… He had too, he knew he couldn't… but the thought was all consuming . For himself, and for Hinamori. Taking a life was easy, he'd done it hundreds of times before… but he knew…as much as he wished it false, he knew he couldn't mend Hinamori. A wound on the body heals, as Shinigami they both knew this well, but a wound on the heart? A wound sliced so deep into the soul itself would never completely close. 

She didn't talk much anymore. The spirit had left her eyes, the sweet tone now void from her voice. Hinamori Momo. . .his Momo had been broken. And every night she came to him seeking comfort and every morning he would awake to find her gone with nothing more then a few stray hairs on his pillow to reassure him that she had been there. And with each passing day, Hitsugaya became more and more aware they there was nothing he could do for her. A person wasn't like a broken toy, they couldn't just be glued back together again. Slowly. . . very slowly Hitsugaya was learning this. He couldn't even imagine what she had gone through … emotionally, to be betrayed by the one you loved the most, to be destroyed by the person you held closest to your heart. . . your most important person.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. He wanted her to know… he needed her to know. But he wouldn't tell her. He hadn't told her before because of that man.. and it was because of that very same reason that he couldn't tell her now. To tell her anything now would only hurt her further and causing her any sort of pain was the last thing in the world Hitsugaya wanted to do. Maybe he would be able to hell her someday what he really though of her. . . that she was the only thing he really cared about. . . that in the whole vast world, she was the only thing that really mattered to him. That he wanted to do everything he could to protect her. . . to keep her safe and warm. To glue her soul back together and tape her shattered heart, patching the holes in her spirit like the holes in a broken toy.

"Shiro Chan . . ." He didn't mind the nickname. . . he really didn't. At least not when her voice said it so weakly that it made him want to hold her closer till she stopped hurting. At least not when her tiny fingers had grasped for him, strangling his robes in their grip. . . At least not when her tears were wet and hot against his skin. At times like this, in the dark in the middle of the night "Captain Hitsugaya" seemed so inappropriate and "Shiro Chan" sounded so much more comforting. And that was after all why she came to him. He was the only thing left she could trust now. . . the only solid block in her dark, dark world. Her Hitsugaya Toshiro. . . Her Shiro Chan.

"What is it?" he asked, surprised at the gentleness of his own voice which was normally so rough and arrogant. Her fingers released his robes as she tried wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. He took her hands in his and slipped her arms around his waist. She whimpered and curled further against his smaller body.

"Don't leave me." He ran his fingers through her hair which was in one of its rare states of complete freedom, thick and dark, curling over his pillow like a curtain. Her shampoo smelled of lavender, making her for some reason, seem even more fragile and delicate. He hated that she would even suggest that he might ever betray her too. . . but that didn't mean that he didn't understand her plea. She had once been the most innocent person he had ever known, he'd watched her from a distance, always, he'd grown up beside her promising to one day be strong enough to protect her. . . forever. He'd turn away with a huff when ever she had enthusiastically waved to him, shouting out that stupid nickname. He'd scold her, telling her that she had to call him 'captain' now. . . .He'd watch her face light up for that man, with the joy and innocence of someone in love for the first time. His brow would crease with jealously. He wanted her to look at him that way. . . but he always remained silent.

Now. . . All that was gone. Her first love, her innocence, all shot down in one quick motion before her very eyes. He should have been happy, with her captain out of the way she would once again turn her attention to her awaiting childhood friend. But he wasn't. And it was then that he realized she was more important to him then he was to himself, he wanted her to be happy, even if that meant he was alone again.

"I won't" She rested her face against his neck, exhausted from crying. "Don't be stupid, Bed-wetter Momo." He didn't know where that had come from, it had slipped out without him thinking., an uncalled-for reference from their childhood, but strangely, it seemed to lighten the mood, if only just a little. " . . I wont ever. . . Ever leave you."

". . . I can stay here until morning. . . Right?" She asked softly, he could feel her breathing slowing down to a normal rate against his chest. He placed his head on top of hers.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Her heartbeat had calmed as well, her tears had stopped and dried on her face and her eyelids had grown heavy. She was tired… no, she was exhausted. It was silent for a long time after she had fallen asleep and he felt himself drifting off as well. He shrugged off sleep and pushed her hair up and kissed her forehead lightly. She didn't even stir, fully unaware of his actions. He wouldn't sleep tonight. Although he knew she was safe there with him, he would stay up all night to protect her.

--End

R+R please?


End file.
